Just Ask
by replacement
Summary: Roxas wants to ask Axel something, but doesn't know how to phrase it...
1. Why Was He Nervous?

Axel's POV

* * *

_Silent screams filled my head while sparkling tears streamed down my face._

They stung my eyes and nose. I was crying. I couldn't believe it. _I was actually crying_. And I _hated _myself for it. I hadn't cried since I was a little lost boy crying for his mother. I had been seven then, an acceptable age for such behavior. But now I was _nineteen._ No more excuses for acting so childish. No way to forgive myself. Nobodies weren't supposed to _feel _at all. Let alone_ show it_…

I heard a knock on my door, bringing me out of my thoughts. Hurriedly I wiped away my tears along with any other sign of emotion. Opening my door I saw our newest member, Sora's other, standing outside it.

"Axel?" he said timidly. "There's something I need to ask, but, how should I say this? All the other members scare the_ hell_ out of me…_Or they're Demyx_." I laughed.

"Which would be of no help either I'm guessing."

"Not really. Even if he did want to answer me, I'm not sure he could."

"Oh? So you think I'd be more knowledgeable on the subject?"I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. I just thought I'd have a better chance of getting an answer here."

"Well, come in."I said, stepping aside so he could enter. "Roxas, right?"

"Yeah." He walked in and looked around. I gestured for him to sit down but he shook his head. "I'd rather stand." He said simply. I merely shrugged and sat down myself. I was anxious to know what had been such an important question for Roxas to have answered. Obviously he desperately wanted to know something, but as to what, he seemed a little reluctant to ask.

"What is it?" I asked encouragingly.

"Um," he stalled._ Why was he nervous?_ "I really wanted to ask about…" his voice trailed off. It was as though the words had forsaken him. Leaving him with only his thoughts and no way of voicing them. His demeanor was _suspicious_. And, not seemingly going to get a verbal answer, I studied Roxas's expression. He was frowning in a tense frustration, obviously angry with himself for not being able to say what was on his mind. But the frown did not suit him. It did not fit on his youthful face. His blue eyes locked worried, indicating to me that he was choosing his words carefully. So as not to upset me. And for that I was grateful. I smiled encouragingly, urging him to continue.

"_I wanted to ask about_…_existence_…" he said slowly. "…_And emotions_…"


	2. We're In This Together

Roxas's POV

* * *

"So, uh, what exactly do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Well…" _What did I want to know? What didn't I?_ "I wanted to know if…if we really are, y'know, _fake_ like they say."

"W-well um…Jeez, I'm not really sure how to answer that." He seemed to lose his cool just a bit. "I guess if you want to believe that but personally, I think it's real."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I can't." he shrugged. "But think about it, if we couldn't feel, why would we try? Why would we fool ourselves? Why hurt ourselves if we can control it?" _I had never thought about it like that. And I had to believe he had a point. I mean, why would we make ourselves cry or y'know…? _"Besides, it's makes me feel like I'm right and they're wrong. Like it's an inside joke or something."

I nodded. "I understand, sort of."

He smiled. "Good, that's the first step."

I looked at him questioningly. "First step to what?" I asked.

His smile widened. "First step to being better than the rest of them. First step to getting our lives back. We're gonna be_ real_ Roxas, someday." His eyes suddenly became distant. He was staring dreamily off into the distance. His eyes came back to life. "But we're gonna have to do it ourselves." Axel looked at me seriously. "You want your heart back, right?"

"Yes." _More than anything._ He laid his hands on his hips.

"Well then we're in this together, Kid. It's you and me against the world."

"Us…Against…_Them_?" _How would the other member take this,_ I wondered.

"Yep. They're just bringing us down. So we work together. Don't stop until we get it all back. For anything. And don't let the others in on it. It's just between us. Got it memorized?"

I nodded._ God his catchphrase was irritating!_


End file.
